


A Computer Nerd Makes A Computer Jealous

by mthevlamister



Series: A Computer Nerd Dating His Enemy [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AN ASSHOLE - Freeform, I love my job, I need to work on my unfinished BMC and DEH fics, Michael is an author, Other, Trans Michael, Trans Michael Mell, also confused on how to human, because I am trans, but I'm not, like I love you but I hate that you love me, like an asshole, like honestly, takes place right after last one, that sort of thing, the SQUIP is like me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister
Summary: Their relationship was almost perfect, but every relationship had a problem. This one just happened to have a very jealous SQUIP. S hated when Michael was hit on or was looked at in a wrong way. He was protective of the nerd now author.Which was bad when Michael commented on someone's appearance.Or:I'm sorry. I will work on my college au soon





	A Computer Nerd Makes A Computer Jealous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eli_The_Egg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_The_Egg/gifts).



Michael and S got used to their relationship after those fourteen years. Not that they weren't already head over heels with one another, but there was a lot of confusion and bickering. It stopped after ten years, but there was still distrust. Michael would ask if S was just distracting him from Jeremy, so S would invite Jeremy over more often. Then after four more years, Michael's fears turned into teases.  The change was almost overnight.  One day he was almost crying, and the next he was laughing whilst saying it.

Their relationship was almost perfect, but every relationship had a problem. This one just happened to have a very jealous SQUIP. S hated when Michael was hit on or was looked at in a wrong way. He was protective of the nerd now author.  

Which was bad when Michael commented on someone's appearance.

"You know who's hot?"

"Oh my god."

"Nah, S, hear me out. The guy who plays the one guy in the movies? Him!" Michael was hunched over his computer.

"That's not helpful." S grumbled, peeking over Michael's shoulder. "Which guy?"

"You're an all knowing computer, figure it out," Michael leaned his head back, smiling. "You know the one! Keanu Reeves."

"Okay, so--oh."

"Yeah, the one you look like."

" _Oh."_

"I'm calling you hot." Michael stood up, stretching slightly. "We should go on a date together, last night was just cuddles. I think we need an actual date, like, not with Jeremy and his friends." 

"They're your--it's been fourteen years Michael! Are you still hung up on this? Say they're your friends. You literally just got holiday cards from almost all of them with pictures and hearts! They love you so much, Michael! Stop acting like you don't like Jeremy's friends."

"Well, seeing as Chloe was a major dick to me again twelve years ago, and she continues to be a dick to me, no. Brooke may be okay, and I'm glad she realized how toxic her friendship with Chloe was. You know, we're the only high school relationship that worked out. I may see Jeremy's friends sometimes, but they don't hang out together as much as they could. Richard doesn't even text Jake anymore, and Christine is on broadway, S. Fucking broadway. She and Jeremy lasted maybe two months after high school, but not longer. We only lasted because you would just follow me everywhere and could get into any college! Jenna is off in the world, just ghosted the rest of us. Jeremy doesn't even hear from them anymore, S. He got cards too, but he didn't get anything else. They aren't friends! In fact, they never were."

"We would still be together if we went to different colleges." S mumbled.

"That's what caught your attention? Out of my whole speech, that was the thing? Oh my god, you're absolutely infuriating!" Michael said, but he was smiling and had no tone of anger. That was good, S noted. It meant this was just a little joke, or that Michael enjoyed he was only focused on them. "What do you want to do for our date?"

"Huh? Oh, well if my research shows correctly, we should go to a sushi bar! You know, the ones with conveyor belts? Then, after that we should go to an arcade!" S said with a smile, and god did that upset Michael.

"I asked what you wanted to do, not what I wanted. What do you want, S?"

The computer-turned-human paused, blinking. "Throw SQUIP pills in a lake?"

"Still me."

"Roller skate--"

"Me."

"H--"

"S, I swear to god."

"I don't know! I like absolute control! I like taking people over and cuddling with you while we eat sushi! I like watching you write while I drink some hot drink and curl into your side! I like those! I don't know where we would go to make that a thing, so I'm saying what you like!"

Michael nodded, grabbing his coat. "Cool, so we're going out to buy the Sims. You can control them all you want, and we can cuddle. I'll write during it if you want. We'll pick up sushi too, okay? But we're having an actual date in the future, so think about what you want."

S nodded before getting up and cursing the fact that his human body was tired and sore from sleeping in a strange way. He would never get used to it, mostly because he didn't want to, but also because it hurt a lot. "Going out is for people who enjoy other people. I only like you and Jeremy, but even that twink is a nightmare."

"He's not a nigh--wait, what did you call Jeremy?! S!"

"He's a bottom and you know it. Everyone knows it! He reeks twinkness! He's--"

"That's my best friend! Stop it!"

"Michael, just accept the truth." S put a hand on his shoulder. "You know, somewhere deep down, it's true."

"It's a well known fact; I don't need to admit what's clearly seen." Michael led the two of them outside, opening the car door for S. "I am, however, allowed to not want to hear about it."

"Big mood."

"Who showed you the internet?" Michael closed the door before getting in his side. "I swear I will end them before erasing your hard drive or memory or whatever."

"Weird flex, but okay." S responded, making Michael groan loudly and cover his face. "What, is it something I said?"

"Who showed you memes?!" Michael demanded, lowering his hands. He pulled out of their driveway, heading to the nearest store.

"I'm a computer! I may be human now, but my brain still works the same! I can access the internet and find out what's cool and popular, Michael. This and 'big mood' when you're gay is very popular. It is convenient, because I'm very gay. Would you rather I start saying 'valid' all the time?"

"Don't do the fortnite dances, for the love of--"

"I'm not a child, Michael. I know my limits. Let's get this game where I am god." S said with a smile that turned devious. "I shall murder them all!"

"Or you could make us and have us have kids." Michael offered, and honestly, that intrigued S more.

"We should have kids."

Michael almost crashed into a tree, managing to focus on the road after that. "What?!"

S smiled, but didn't say another word. His statement stayed in the car, and he was happy.

* * *

"Sims?"

Michael did not appreciate the look this storekeeper was giving him. It was disgust and something else. Sure, the chick was hot, but he didn't really appreciate it. "Yeah, it's for--"

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. This caught S' attention, and he walked over. S glared at the girl before telling Michael he would grab the food and left. Michael was left with some woman ringing up the game before she glanced up. "He's your friend? Brother?"

"My--" wait, what were they? Were they boyfriends? They've lived together for over ten years, shouldn't they be married?

"Hey, hot stuff, do me a favor. Call me, okay?" The woman slipped her number in Michael's hand, winking. "Okay?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhh," Michael looked around; even if S wasn't here, he would find out and be pissed. "I--"

"Cool, hear from you." She blew a kiss and leaned back in her chair, allowing Michael to escape the store. Oh god, oh god,  no. 

"Michael, what's up?" S asked, holding a bag of sushi in his hands. "You look frazzled and--oh my god she hit on you." S frowned, looking at Michael's face. 

"S, I--"

"I'm not blaming you, Michael. I would never, but I--Michael, what's in your hand?" 

Michael looked down at the scrap of paper, gulping. "I'm going to throw it out. I promise, okay?" 

"What is it?" S demanded, stepping closer. "Is it her number?"

"I wasn't going to--" 

S grabbed Michael before he could finish his sentence, pulling him back into the store. He cleared his throat, waiting for the woman to look up. He, then, proceeded to kiss Michael, which was very stupid and cliche, but hey, shut up. The woman nodded, grinning when they pulled away. "Cool, you two are cute."

"So you try to steal my boyfriend and then you just--" S was yelling before Michael covered his mouth with a hand; boy, was he going to get lectured tonight. S continued to speak under said hand, not noticing Michael pulling him out of the store to the car. The car ride was full of lectures about Michael being  _his_. Michael just nodded and agreed the whole ride home, just until they got inside, and S began to play his game.

Michael was a little sick of the whole "jealous" thing.


End file.
